Anthitesis
by SherazadeVader
Summary: A one post Darth Vader dark feelings after the destruction of the Death Star by a forcesensitive pilot...his reaction about the pilot's true identity.


ANTITHESIS

This is a one shot story; it came to my mind to write this….

I apologize for the mistakes; my beta is not available at this time…

The Dark Lord was meditating…surrounded by the darkness that shrouded his soul.

The Death Star was destroyed…

A force user pilot…untrained but very strong…

He felt his strength while pursuing him…

"_Cursed be that freighter! How dared he foil his plan"_

He had to explain to his master how he failed to destroy his enemy and he was very displeased…he ordered him to find this unknown padawan learner…he would not fail again…

Failure was not acceptable.

His mind was in turmoil…

The untamed strength of the pilot was rather…disturbing…How could exist another being in the galaxy able to tap into the Force? This should be the right of only his master and himself…he felt envy…hatred…

He remembered well the disturbance he felt in the force…the Light invading his darkness…

A young voice echoed within his mind…

_Master Skywalker, there are too many of them…what are we going to do?_

A youngling…surrounded by light that he extinguished with the swift movement of his light saber…

He would have to do this again…once he found that pilot…

He still remembered the strength of his rage in which he destroyed the Jedi…and the victory of this young pilot against him made his dark feelings of hatred to take over and

the respirator could barely keep up with the owner's demand for air…

It's been a month since he started to relive the nightmares…

Millions of Lives destroyed….

_Alderaan…_

_Death Star…/_

Their screams echoed within his mind…the young recruits that had just started their duty working for the Empire…

The youngling pilot was an instrument of destruction, then his mind started to flow a different thought…What if this pilot could be trained…turned into the dark side?

Then **he** would be the master…

A title he had been denied long ago…

"_This is outrageous! How could one be in the Council and not be a master!"_

Vader pushed away that memory…He was not a Jedi…

He stepped out his hyperbaric chamber and went to the bridge and he could feel fear.

He stared at the stars…..

"I will find you, young one!"

ooooOOOooooo

Meanwhile….in the other side of the galaxy….

Luke stirred on his sleep…

Obi-Wan…his master was gone…he was alone with the Force…untrained…

He hungered to learn the ways of the Force…and become a Jedi, like his father before him…

"I wish I had known him…" 

He felt a disturbance…his dream sent him to a flashback….

He could still feel the Dark Lord chasing him…

The anger….

The hatred….

The hunger for revenge…

The Force was there and it was touching him…calming him in the midst of the turmoil…

When the one who sought his destruction was about to strike again…

He could feel him near…and yet he surrendered to the Force…and it surrounded him giving him strength…

"_The Force will be with you always."_

Serenity…

Balance…

He woke up startled as if an unknown force touched him…

Oppressive…

Dark…

_"I will find you..." A voice echoed within his mind…_

He got up and walked to ease the sadness from the nightmare…

ooooOOOooooo

Vader continued to observe the stars…

Admiral Piett approached, straightened his shoulders.

"My lord, this is the information found about the pilot…" He gave a data disk…

Vader picked up the information and walked away.

He had to concentrate not to crush the disk with all the hatred he felt…

/"He had him now with his known identity he would find that pilot and finally destroy the Jedi…"/ 

He placed the disk into the computer…

A wave of dark feelings came crushing the dark lord…sparkled by a name…

Luke Skywalker from Tatooine/ 

Betrayal…

Deceits…

"_Something wonderful happened…Ani, I am pregnant.."_

_A youngling…strong with the Force…._

Luke… 

_Light…_

A son… 

_A grown up son…_

_Son of an Angel/…_

_Son of a Sith Lord…_

_Son of Light…_

_Sired by Darkness…_

"In your anger…you killed her…" 

He had no time to lose…he ordered thousands of probes to search for young Skywalker…

His son…

He would find him…

And bring order to the galaxy….

And then he would be…

complete…

THE END…


End file.
